Fighting Desire
by Setsunaissexy
Summary: Pan is not happy with his life like Trunks Brief but soon they will discover that it unites them something more than a friendship.


With her eyes closed she concentrated all her energy. He loved that feeling, feeling all his power running through his body, overpowering him. He carried it in his blood, running through his body, a need he could not control. The fight was a way of life for her. He liked to train, as he relived again and again in his head the days spent with his grandfather Goku and Trunks. It had been two years since, she had changed a lot, grown up, but still she felt that those days had been the best of her life. Despite his sad end. He had cried for a long time to his grandfather, but the days continued without him and in the end the pain was slowly disappearing from his heart. Now he was just a nice memory that he would always take with him. The strange thing was, that after his grandfather's death and distancing himself from Trunks, his longing for battle had only increased. He needed to train daily, to feel his warrior part alive inside his chest. Although I always did it alone. Peace reigned on earth and his parents were always at work and almost seemed to have forgotten what they were in the past. Goten did not train too much and only went out with his friends. Bra had started college and was always too busy. And Trunks ... he always seemed busy at . In fact she would start the University herself in a few days. Not by choice, but because his father had insisted on it. Some days he concentrated on feeling their energies and when he detected them he imagined that they would be doing at that moment. But in the end always ended up focusing on one. Trunks. He trained himself, he used to do it at night. Sometimes she lay on her bed, half asleep when she suddenly felt her ki rise. That made her smile, and she could not help but imagine. His muscular body, his power ... all of it. But many times he had thought about it, he had never gone to meet her. He liked that idea very much. Train with the mighty Trunks. But above all ... he loved the idea of seeing him again ... after a long year. To know, if that feeling that still throbbed in his heart was only a fleeting memory of what he felt for him in the past or whether he was still in love with the strong warrior. But he never dared and the life of warriors z in times of peace ... was sometimes boring. With those thoughts the energy that had shone around him was dissipated and dropped his body on the grass giving a long sigh. That night, when he entered the dining room for dinner, he saw that his parents were already seated at the table. - Hello, - he said smiling. "Pan." "You trained today too?" His father asked. - So is. By? - I thought I felt you, that's all. - You and I should train more. - Videl said cheerfully. - We have not done it for a long time, I almost fear I forgot to fly. - That is not forgotten .- Gohan said with a smile on his lips. - I'm not a space warrior with super powers. Do not you remember how much it cost me to learn? "Yes, if I remember." He said rubbing his head, becoming naive. "Was it Papa who taught you to fly?" Pan asked. - So is. He taught me and Goten at the same time, although Goten learned much faster than I did. - He did not know how to concentrate. - He said funny. - But you did very well. - I really did not want to show me. - Videl said looking at her husband sideways. - But I was very determined. I wanted to be like him, though at the time I hardly imagined what your father was capable of. - That happened before Buu? "That's right," she said. - Wow! How interesting had to be your life.- He said leaning on the chair.- I get so bored ... - Confronting Buu was not fun. - Videl said .. - We like to live in peace. Pan sighed at that. - Me too, it's just that I would like to train with someone. I am sure that if someone taught me it would improve a lot. What do you say, dad? Could you help me. - I do not think I have too much time to help you. Besides, I'm not good at teaching. In sight this Goten. - It's also true. - Said she lake discouraged. - The only ones who are still training are Vegeta and Trunks. - Your father said shortly after. - Vegeta I do not recommend it. Besides, he sure would refuse and Trunks is always as busy as we are. So I'm afraid you'll have to do it alone. - What a nuisance. - Look on the bright side, my father and Vegeta always trained on their own. They never had anyone to teach them. You are Young yet. "Yes." She said something dreamy as she remembered her grandfather. "It's okay if you want to train, but do not quit your studies, okay?" Her mother told her. - Of course not. That night something prevented him from sleeping. I actually had several nights when I could not sleep too well. It was strange, because she felt nervous, even though she.


End file.
